XYS04
* (Closed) * * }} Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV (Japanese: ポケットモンスターXY特別編 最強メガシンカ ～Act IV～ Pocket Monsters XY Special Episode: The Strongest Mega Evolution ~Act IV~) is the fourth and final Mega Evolution Special and the fourth special episode of the . It first aired in Japan on October 29, 2015 alongside XY094 and in the United States on December 26, 2015. Other posters and logos File:Mega Evolution Special IV Poster.png|Poster File:XYS04 logo JP.png|Logo Blurb Upon returning to Lysandre Labs, Alain resumes his training to master the art of Mega Evolution. To test him, Lysandre has set up a gauntlet of ten challengers who can use Mega Evolution. Lysandre declares that Alain must battle them all, and if he loses even one match, Lysandre will take back the Key Stone and Mega Stone that he gave Alain. As Alain and Charizard take on opponent after opponent, Mairin and Steven arrive at Lysandre Labs. Lysandre leads Steven to a secure room where he shows off the Giant Rock, which has been secured in a tank to contain its massive energy. Meanwhile, Mairin and her Chespin, Chespie, go to watch Alain battle. In between matches, Alain tells Mairin that he no longer wishes to travel with her because she is disrupting his training. A heartbroken Mairin runs away and tells Chespie she wants to be alone. Chespie wanders off and stumbles into a lab where scientists are experimenting on small, green, blob-like creatures. After an experiment causes an explosion, Chespie rescues one of the creatures, but becomes infected with its glowing energy in the process. After defeating nine opponents, Alain faces off against Malva, one of the Kalos region’s Elite Four, and her Mega Houndoom. The battle is fierce, but Alain emerges victorious. Meanwhile, the injured Chespie has been taken to a Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy tells Mairin and the others that Chespie is in no immediate danger, but it’s unconscious and won’t wake up, and she’s not sure why. Lysandre vows to use all the resources at his disposal to help Chespie recover, and he sends Alain and Charizard out to complete the Mega Evolution system to find a cure for Chespie. In private, however, Malva tells Lysandre that she questions his motives. Finally, we catch a glimpse of one mysterious blob-like creature crawling away from Lysandre Labs. It pauses and casts a foreboding shadow behind it. Plot The episode begins with a summary of the Mega Evolution saga so far: working under Professor Sycamore, Alain sought to become the strongest Mega Evolution trainer. This caught the interest of Lysandre, who gave Alain the Key Stone and Mega Stone needed for his Charizard to Mega Evolve. Since then Alain has gone on a journey to be the strongest, but the presence of Mairin, his accidental traveling companion, has caused him to start to waver... Having arrived in the Kalos region, Mairin and Steven Stone call Professor Sycamore for an update on Alain's situation since he decided to travel separately. Alain has, in the meantime, returned to Lysandre Labs to request a battle scenario from Lysandre. Lysandre agrees, and declares that Alain shall face ten other Mega Evolution Trainers in a row; if Alain loses even once, Lysandre shall take away the Key Stone and Mega Stone he gave to Alain and Charizard. Malva observes the proceedings as well, smiling to herself. The first Trainer appears, haughtily remarking that he'll quickly defeat Alain, sending out his . Both Trainers Mega Evolve their Pokémon, with Charizard firing off a to begin, but Venusaur's prevents it from being as effective as it would have been. Venusaur counters with , releasing poisonous projectiles that home in on Charizard; despite its attempts to dodge, Charizard takes a direct hit and becomes ed. Subsequently, Steven and Mairin arrive at the labs, received by Lysandre and his secretary. Lysandre tells Mairin that Alain is battling and arranges for an escort so she can go and watch, while confirming that Steven is here to inquire about the Giant Stone. Mairin and Chespie arrive on the scene, concerned for Alain and Charizard as the latter is restrained by Venusaur's . Charizard notices Mairin's presence, as does Alain, before he orders Charizard to stay focused. Venusaur slams Charizard to the ground, and Alain asks it to get up before ordering . Venusaur's Trainer responds with , but Charizard manages to break through the barrage of seeds and land a powerful blow that wins the match. Alain gives Charizard a Pecha Berry for the poison, but the second Mega Evolution Trainer has already taken to the field, informing Alain that his ordeal isn't over yet and promises to crush them with his Mega . Alakazam fires its which Charizard manages to bear the brunt of before charging in with Dragon Claw. In another room, Lysandre reveals the Giant Stone to Steven, which he has contained in a high-security tank to ensure no energy leaks out. Lysandre says that this is to prevent another crisis like the one in Hoenn, as Steven watches silently. In a battle montage, Charizard defeats the Mega Alakazam, followed by a Mega , , and in quick succession. As Alain heals Charizard with a Super Potion for the next battle, Mairin approaches him to ask why he's decided to put himself through the battling. Alain tells Mairin not to follow him around, claiming that she's not strong enough to protect herself from the dangers he will be experiencing. Mairin insists that she became stronger because she was with Alain, and if they stay together they can continue to do so. At this, Alain snaps at Mairin, declaring that he can't be stronger because of Mairin's presence. Chespie begins retorting, but Mairin puts her and runs away, shaken. Malva observes their interactions, smiling, and even Charizard is concerned, but resumes its battle stance at Alain's command. Having retreated to a stairwell, Mairin is confused and sad at how Alain treated her, weakly informing Chespie that she wishes to be alone before crying to herself. Chespie goes on its own exploration before hearing a faint cry from somewhere, and follows a scientist into a hidden laboratory full of trees in enclosures. One particular enclosure holds a green, cell-like creature, surrounded by other similar creatures, which notices Chespie's presence. Two other scientists begin conducting an experiment, irradiating the cell creature with energy. This causes an energy feedback that causes vines and vegetation around the lab to glow and grow, much to Chespie's alarm. Eventually the enclosure overloads and explodes, destroying the containment field holding the cell creature, irradiating not only the cell with energy but Chespie as well. Instinctively, Chespie runs for the cell creature, picking it up and evading the scientists chasing after it, using its Vine Whip to lift the cell to an air vent so it can escape. Chespie then collapses on the floor, still glowing with the energy it absorbed, unconscious. At the battlefield, Charizard defeats a Mega , Alain's ninth opponent. Malva makes her appearance, congratulating Alain for making it to her. Alain identifies Malva as a member of the Kalos Elite Four, and Malva confirms that she heard about Alain's earlier loss to Siebold. Alain swears that he won't lose this time, and Malva sends out her . Mega Evolving Charizard again, Alain orders a , but Houndoom remains unscathed. To his horror, Alain realizes that Houndoom canceled out the Flamethrower with . Grinning, Malva Mega Evolves her Houndoom and orders her own Flamethrower, strong enough to send Charizard flying despite its efforts to hold it back. Alain orders a , which Malva counters with as Houndoom releases a cloud of black smoke to trap Charizard. Alain has Charizard destroy the cloud with Flamethrower, but this gives Houndoom the chance to hit it with , pinning Charizard to the ground. Malva comments on Alain's desire to become the strongest Mega Evolution Trainer, pointing out that many strong Pokémon exist. She questions why Alain chose Charizard as his partner and why he decided to go on this path of strength. Alain responds that he and Charizard share the same bond and dreams, and he seeks strength to protect the ones he loves. Malva is intrigued by this, remarking that Alain's sincerity is what made Lysandre interested in him, before ordering a . Charizard dodges the move, and Houndoom lunges for another Crunch, both Pokémon ready to clash. As Mairin looks for Chespie, she sees the scientists wheel her Pokémon out on a stretcher, and demands answers. The scientists claim that they're seeking medical attention for Chespie when Steven arrives on the scene. Distraught, Mairin tells him that Chespie is comatose. Having exchanged many attacks, neither Alain's nor Malva's Pokémon are out for the count. As Houndoom goes for another Crunch, Alain finally commands , which eventually catches Houndoom and sends it flying in an eruption of energy, defeating it. Malva, retreating Houndoom, notes that Alain is "irritating" but congratulates him on his win. Lysandre, arriving, does so as well, reminding Alain that Pokémon can't achieve Mega Evolution on their own. Alain agrees, recalling that a Trainer's own power is needed, and he reaffirms his resolve to protect those he loves. Amused, Lysandre begins to ask who Alain is referring to, until his secretary shows up with a message, alarming Lysandre and Alain. In the Labs' medical facility, Nurse Joy informs Mairin that while Chespie is physically fine, they have yet to determine why it's unconscious. In tears, Mairin blames herself for letting Chespie go off on its own. Professor Sycamore tries to assure her that Chespie is fine. Lysandre promises to keep Chespie at Lysandre Labs, under the care of their high-end medical facility, but Mairin falls against him sobbing. Behind a corner, Alain is angry at himself for pushing Mairin away and effectively causing Chespie's accident. He walks off silently, with an intensely furious glare and resolve in his eyes. Having left Lysandre Labs on another journey, this time alone, Alain comes across a Trainer with a Mega that challenges him to a battle. Alain recalls what Lysandre told him - they need to finish work on the Mega Evolution Energy machine to heal Chespie. Alain affirms this, choosing to pursue greater power with renewed zeal so he can "see Mairin smile again". Separately, Malva chides Lysandre for manipulating Alain's actions to suit his own goals; Lysandre responds by saying that he technically hasn't lied to Alain. Malva shrugs, remarking that Alain's sincerity is what Lysandre likes about him, and her boss merely smiles to himself. The narrator concludes the story, noting that the mysterious power of Mega Evolution is something that connects all people and Pokémon - those who battle such as Alain; those who care for Pokémon such as Mairin; those who study them such as Professor Sycamore; and those who seek to change the world such as Lysandre. A crisis is looming in the Kalos region, which will sorely test the bonds between people and Pokémon. The cell creature from before escapes to the open road, where the setting sun casts a dark shadow behind it, forming a sinister silhouette... Major events * Alain and Mairin reunite. * Alain has a battle with Malva of the Kalos Elite Four and wins. * Chespie meets a Zygarde Core and helps it escape from Lysandre Labs, but becomes ill in the process and falls into coma. * Lysandre is revealed to have a Key Stone. * Alain sets off on a quest to restore Chespie's health. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ; recurring) Characters Humans * Alain * Mairin * Nurse Joy * Steven Stone * Professor Sycamore * Malva * Lysandre * Team Flare Scientists * Staff A * Staff B * Trainers Pokémon * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * (Mairin's; Chespie) * (Malva's; Mega Houndoom) * ( ) * (Trainer's; Mega Venusaur) * (Trainer's; Mega Alakazam) * (Trainer's; Mega Heracross) * (Trainer's; Mega Scizor) * (Trainer's; Mega Ampharos) * (Trainer's; Mega Aggron) * (Trainer's; Mega Pinsir) * (Trainer's; Mega Banette) * ( ; recurring; debut) * * Cast ! colspan=6 | |- |} Trivia * This episode marks the first time in the where an Elite Four member is defeated by a other than a . * This episode directly ties into From A to Z!, as the Zygarde Core that Chespie frees later meets , who takes it in. * A real world globe can be seen in this episode, based on Odaiba's Museum's Geo-Cosmos. * This is the only episode in which Malva is drawn with the tinted glasses she wears in the games. Errors * 's , despite Venoshock being unable to do so. * Shortly after she Mega Evolves her , the diamond-shaped cutouts on Malva's pants are briefly colored in red instead of her skin color. * In the dub, when Charizard gets up after being slammed down by Mega Venusaur, its trainer says, "Oh" without his mouth moving at all. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |es_eu= |}} Category:Mega Evolution Specials S04 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Mega-Entwicklung – Sonderfolge IV es:SME04 fr:PME04 it:SS035 ja:ポケットモンスター XY 特別編 最強メガシンカ 〜Act IV〜 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 特别篇 第4集